Crossover story Moonlight Lady X Angel Sanctuary
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Mizuna is a normal high school girl who lives at a shrine, She is forced to do something she didn't wish to do and runs away and meets someone thats not from this world.


Ding Dong! Went the high school bell as all the students rushed out of the school entrance, cheering on that it was finally summer time. Only one girl was not excited for her summer vacation, Mizuna Kuraki a senior in Tokyo High. She didn't have the time to relax and enjoy her summer; she had far more important things to use her time on. Mizuna had a ceremony coming up to celebrate her welcoming to women hood, which was a tradition in the Kuraki family for generations. Making her way to the bus stop, She thought to herself "So much needs to be done this summer; I hope I have enough time to finish it all." Closing her eyes, she sighs softly. Stopping at a nearby bus stop she waits patiently for the bus to arrive and take her to the country side of Japan where her family shrine was located. Her long purple hair was pulled back in a pony tail by a red ribbon as it danced delicately in the gently summer breeze. Lifting her right hand to her soft pale face she brushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear, hearing the engine of the bus heading her way she turns her gaze in the direction of the sound and smiles lightly.

Getting on the bus and paying the fee she takes a seat and stares out the window knowing the trip was going to take awhile. The bus rolls on down the country side with only a few passengers on board. "I wonder what my mother has planned for me when I get home." Mizuna thought to herself as the bus stops at a dirt road that was label private. Stepping off the bus, she made her way down the dirt road to make a quick stop at her shrine to pray that her ceremony will go according to plan. Walking off the dirt road she heads down a path in the woods to where the shrine was hidden. Birds were chirping in the high tree tops and small animals flee to their hide away as she came their way. The sun was sinking in the distance as she finally made it to the shrine. Lighting up a incent she places it on a hanging dragon statue and begins to pray.

"MIZUNA WHERE ARE YOU!" Cried out in the far distance. Mizuna groans softly as it was her mother calling out for her, knowing that she was at the shrine. It was her favorite place to be when she wanted to be away from her duties at the Kuraki house hold. "COMING MOTHER!" Yelled Mizuna as she lifted herself onto her feet and headed down the stairs to head home, rushing to get there in hopes her mother wouldn't be too mad that she was late for her ceremony. Her mother was waiting outside in a dark blue kimono and her hair pulled back she was already ready for her daughters ceremony. "I am here mother…" said Mizuna who was exhausted from running home, placing her hands onto her knees she panted lightly to catch her breath but her mother was tired of waiting, so she grabs her by her forearm and drags her inside. "You are late Mizuna! You were to be here an hour ago! We cannot wait any longer young lady!" Mizuna followed her mother inside, quite surprised that this ceremony was so important to her mother.

Her mother took her to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She made her way to the bed and opens a large box that was lying in the middle of the bed. It contained a beautiful white and red kimono that was for Mizuna. Pulling it out of the box she hands it to her daughter. "Put this on, we don't have much time." Still puzzled Mizuna stripped off her school uniform and places the Kimono on and places different shoes on. Finishing her outfit out with a red wrap that was to go around her waist she ties it into a large bow, looking up at her mother she was still not informed on what was to happen at her ceremony. "Mother, you still hasn't told me what this ceremony was all about?" "No time to explain my dear, you will know everything when we get to the ceremony room." Being forced out of the bed room and dragged to another part of the kuraki home. Her grandmother and grandfather were waiting in the room wearing their good kimonos, the room was decorated in a wedding style and an older gentleman was waiting at the far back of the room. Mizuna had a weird feeling in her gut when she was slowly putting things together. "Is this my…? No…it can't be…can it?" Making her way towards the older man who gazed perversely at the young Mizuna, she stared back at him with fear in her golden eyes not knowing what was going on. Her grandmother stood in front of them holding a small book in her hands and began to speak. "My dear granddaughter this is a wonderful day for you, finally at the age of womanhood and to be a Kuraki woman you are to be wed on your eighteen birthday….." Mizuna's eyes widen in shock as she was to be wed to a man she didn't even know. She did not wish to be married to someone she just met, stomping her foot down she shuts her eyes and yells out frightening everyone in the room. "NO!" she shouted. "I will not marry someone I don't even love, yet alone not even know. It should be my choice to decide who I want to be with, not yours!"

Her grandmother blinked in shock that she was not corroborating with them. "But Mizuna that's just the way of the Kuraki family. You must marry him." "No I won't! I can't." Shaking her head she takes a hold of the bottom part of her kimono and makes a run for it, rushing out the door and down the road not wanting to be part of her family any longer. "MIZUNA GET BACK HERE!" Yelled her grandmother who was trying to chase her down but stopped at the door. "That stubborn girl!" Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she refused to stop running afraid that someone would catch up to her and force her into a marriage she did not wish to do. Her shoes fly off her feet and lay in the dust as she made it to the main street, coming to a slow jog she ran down the street in hopes that the bus would come by and she could catch a ride to the next town. "I can't believe my family was going to force me into a marriage." She said to herself as she finally stopped jogging and came to a steady walking passé.

Now being a few miles away from home she was sure no one was coming after her. Which was a good thing, she didn't want to be near her family or that disgusting man she was being forced to marry. Hearing a loud engine behind her, she quickly turns to look over her shoulder and see a bus coming around the corner. "At last!" She thought to herself… The bus stopped and let her on. Sitting in the back of the bus the driver glanced at her in an odd was, not being used to seeing a kimono since it was such a modern time and not many kimonos are seen in town. Reaching the large town, she hopped off the bus and looked around at her surroundings, never being in this town before. Noticing something was abit different she wiggles her toes to realize she lost her shoes when she was running down the dirt road. "Damnit! I lost my shoes. Just great."

Groaning softly to herself she begins to make her way down the sidewalk going deeper into the town. People that pass her by take a second glance at her, some were amazed on how beautiful she was and others thought she was a geisha from another town. Passing by a few clothing stores, an outfit caught her eye as she was walking by. Admiring the look of the design, she walks up closer to the window to get a better look. About to go in to purchase the outfit a loud scream echoed through the town and a fleet of people began to run from the direction of the scream. "Uh! What's going on?" Fear grew within Mizuna as she was too afraid to move from where she was standing. A roar rips through the air and sent shivers down her spine, never hearing something like that before. Standing on her tip toes she tries to see over the sea of people that were running away to see what the commotion is all about. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw something that was not from this world, tearing through the crowd of people, flinging them into the air like rag dolls. "Wh…what is that thing?" She was lost in thought and her body froze up as she gazes at the monster that was ripping through the town like it was nothing. Being pushed by a crowd of people, Mizuna falls to the ground and gets trampled by a few dozen people. Crying out in pain as she tries to curl herself up in a ball to deflect some of the feet that were slamming onto her rips and back. The sound of people screaming slowly got quiet as they run out of the town. The monster sets his sights on mizuna who was still on the ground. The monster tosses his head back and screams loudly as he storms over to her and yanks her off the ground and pulls her closer to his face to place her into his mouth. Screaming loudly, she tries to pull herself free from the tight grip the monster had on her. "Let go of me you freak!" Closing her eyes she lashes out with her nails and scratches the monster's cheek. The Monster growls and begins to chuckle not amused by her effort of fighting back.

The monster opens his mouth, rows of sharp razor teeth were waiting for her, dripping in green saliva, pulling her closer to throw her into his mouth, and he stops feeling a strong aura behind him. Lowering Mizuna to his chest the monster looks over his shoulder to see that no one was there. Turning back to look down at his soon to be meal he chuckles again. Her eyes widen in fright as she was about to be killed by a monster. The monster's eyes spring wide open and groans in pain. Mizuna stop for a moment from trying to get free to see why the monster was acting so strange. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach took her mind off the monster. Lowering her gaze she sees that there is a sword in her stomach. Her face turns pale and her pupils vanish from her eyes.

The sword pulls back and blood pours from her stomach, the monster losing his hold on her body, she soon slips through his grip and falls to the ground with a crash. The monster takes a few steps away from the sword and tumbles over onto the ground, slowly vanishing from this lays motionless on the ground as she held onto her stomach, trembling in pain as she was near death. A strange figure stood a few feet away from her, holding the sword that killed the monster and almost her. He was someone that didn't belong in this world. A tall young man with raven locks and golden eyes. A smirk forms on his face as he saw the girl on the floor. "Oops, didn't notice the monster had a meal waiting for him. Too bad, one less human to deal with." She lifts herself slightly off the ground. Spitting up blood she whispers softly. "Don't leave me like this... Please... I'm begging you." Hearing her sweet kind voice, a gently pain was felt in his chest causing him to stop in his track. Lifting his hand to his chest he was confused on why he felt this pain in his so called "heart". "She must be of some good use if hearing her voice made him feel that unfamiliar feeling." He said to himself. Turning around he walks over to her, taking his right foot he gently kicks her over onto her back to see her face. Groaning in pain she lays flat on her back and both her hands on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Opening her eyes she stares up at him, her vision slightly blurry but she was able to see him clearly. A gently gasp seeps from her soft peach tone lips as she saw how beautiful he was, like he was an angel from the heavens. "He's so beautiful…Is he an angel?" a soft smile forms on her lips as she closes her eyes and thought to herself." Death doesn't seem too bad now that I have an angel to take me away."

"What is your name angel?" The man looked at her with a puzzled look on his face "Angel?" he thought, "She must be drifting away fast." "My name is Lucifer." He spoke to her, his voice was deep and calm, music to her ears as she whispers his name. He lowers himself down onto own knee and brushes her bangs out of her face to get a closer look at her. "Open your eyes!" he demand. Mizuna slowly opens her golden hues and gazes into his eyes. His facial expression didn't change once he saw what she looked like, but she was different from every other girl that came and gone in his life. She seemed "Special" Lifting her head up he held her close to his chest and closed his eyes. "Her beauty is breath taking, why is it I feel this way for a mortal?" Placing his hand onto her stomach a dark aura came from the palm of his hand and entered inside her stomach and the gash slowly vanished from her flesh. A quick gasp came from the Mizuna as she felt like she was reborn. Feeling brand new, opening her eyes she looks at her stomach and saw that she was not cut open, lifting her gaze up at Lucifer she smiles softly at him. Reaching up towards his face she brushes his long strands of hair from his eyes and places her hand onto his cheek. "You're not from this world are you Lucifer?" A faint laugh came from his lips as he spoke. "No, I am king of the underworld, a devil, your nightmare." Mizuna did not fear this devil she was falling in love with him in fact, reaching up her press his soft lips to his own and kissed him deeply. Pulling back she whispers softly to him. "You are no devil in my eyes; you're a fallen angel that rose from hell."

Lucifer slightly blushes and turned his gaze away from her not wanting her to see that he was touched with her words. Placing his arms under her he lifts himself onto his feet and holds her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and held on tight, this was something she would see in a fairy tale book but it was happening to her but sadly she needed to get home and back to her ordinary life and to marry the man that was picked out for her. Looking away from her savoir she sighs and spoke to him." I must return home, my duty as a woman is waiting for me." Lucifer gazes down at her and listened to her words but he wasn't going to let her out of his life so soon. "You belong to be now and your duties are to be my wife and rule the underworld with me." She turns and looks up at him, shocked on what he said but she didn't wish to fight with the king and nods her head to his wishes. He leaned down and places a soft kiss on her lips as darkness rose from the ground and engulfs them and they vanish from the real world to live together in the world of the dead.

The end 3


End file.
